Twilight Search
by Calvin Clever
Summary: Link misses Midna, enough to defy the goddesses.
1. Gathering Thoughts

I don't own Zelda: TP

-------------

"Link!" Llia called out, "Help me harvest these pumpkins!"

It has been four months since the day evil was slain, a mirror was shattered, and a kingdom restored to peace, and yet something was still a miss. Our "Chosen Hero" should have been happy but something lingered in his mind.

"Link … I … See you later" 

Midna was trapped in the webbings of Link's heart. So many feelings and emotions shared between the most unlikely pair. Two different realms and yet they shared the same fate, only to be parted forever. A single tear of the Twilight Princess shattered Link's hopes.

Chapter One:

Gathering Thoughts

Link rolled over in bed on a wonderful Saturday afternoon, he was sore from yesterday's goat herding, and Fado was useless. He was tired and didn't feel like dealing with Llia's demands at the moment.

"I saved the world, well two worlds, isn't that enough?"

Link sat up and rubbed his fingers through his messy golden hair. He was once again wearing his village clothes. Suddenly knocking came on the door. Link turned and frowned, because he knew it was an impatient Lila.

"Link let's go!" she called out.

Link huffed and made his way to his basement ladder. After dipping his lantern in oil and sparking some flint he made his way down and found his boomerang. He then turned and held the lantern high into the air and revealed the different Tunics and other weapons he had collected over his journey. Thoughts of Midna and their experiences flashed through his mind. The Master Sword was the only thing he couldn't keep and he had returned it to the Sacred Grove. Ordon Village was peaceful once again now that things were back to normal.

More pounding rained from upstairs and Link strapped his custom made sword Rusl made him to his back. It favored the Master Sword's size but was shaped more like a razor sword with a curved tip. Carved into the blade is a detailed vine pattern that starts about mid-blade and continues up to the hilt. The hilt is made of a pearl white color and shines brightly in the sun.

"It's about time," Llia grumbled as Link passed through the door.

"Well I guess it wasn't enough," He thought.

After a long day of running the errands of what seemed like every inhabitant of Ordon, Link lay out in the pasture with Epona grazing beside him. The sun was setting and the twilight glow filled the sky. Link's thoughts once again dwelt on Midna, and how he missed her.

"Am I so beautiful that you've no words left?"

Just as the sun fell past the horizon Link smiled and stood to his feet. Leading Epona back to her stable he gained an idea. Would it be so wrong to try and visit the other side? Why couldn't it happen? Would the goddesses make a mirror the only way to gain access to that realm? These questions boggled in his mind. Link balled his hand into a fist and his Triforce pieced started to glow.

"I must find out!"

-----------------

R&R


	2. Gathering Information

Just to clear a few things up, I'm writing as if Link can't carry all his mystic items at once, and the sword he now has isn't the Ordon Sword from the game. Its a new custom made sword.

I don't own LoZ: TP

----------------------------------------------------

Link didn't sleep a wink that night. He stayed up thinking of ways he could open a new way to the twilight realm. "Just to see her one more time". He had his maps spread out over his floor and gathered essential items he would need for his journey. Link place his tattered green cap on his head. He was wearing green slacks that tucked into his brown boots, with a chain mail tunic, instead of his usual green. With sword on his back and hookshots clipped to either side he grabbed his lantern and boomerang and headed for the door. The sun had not yet come out, but that was good considering he wanted to leave without any attention.

Link mounted Epona set a gentle stride towards Faron Woods. Suddenly a soft yet familiar voice called out to him.

"Be careful Link,"

Link turned to see Colin. Colin had a fishing pole resting over his shoulders with his makeshift sword and shield on his back. Colin had grown stronger since the mishaps four months ago. Link halted Epona and climbed down.

"Where are you off to Link?"

Link knelt down beside Colin, "I have something I must go look after Colin. I need you to be strong and help your father protect the village. I also need you to look after the herd while gone too." Link's warm smile set a smile to Colin's face.

"You bet Link! I'll be as strong as you the next time we meet!" Colin exclaimed.

Link climbed back onto Epona and turned to Colin yet again, "I'll write to you," he said then gave a simple wave a galloped into Faron Woods.

Colin stood with a look of pride as he watched Link shrink into the distance.

Once entering south Hyrule Field Link pulled up on Epona's reins to scope out the territory. The sun was rising and filled the sky with twilight. Once again Link's memories filled him of thoughts of Midna and their journey. He missed that evil little Imp's smile. He decided he would check up on Renado and the others since Kakariko Village was near by.

"Link!" Llia shouted as she climbed his ladder. "We have work to do. I'm surprised you aren't…" She stopped as she opened his door. Link's room was a mess. She slipped deeper into the room to find a letter on his bed. Surprisingly it was addressed to her.

"_Dear Llia,_

_I'm sorry that I couldn't say goodbye to you in person, but there are some things from my journey that were left unchecked. I must go seek them out and find out what is missing. Feel free to make use of any items I have left in my cellar. Tell your father that I thank him for his help he provided me in the past. I will return home soon and hopefully you will be able to make due without me. I will write and keep you posted about news I find out._

_-Link"_

"So you've left me again have you?" Llia said to herself as a small tear fell down her cheek while clutching the letter to her chest.

"No I haven't hear anything about the Twilight Realm my son" Renado said disappointedly. Link took a seat on the steps outside of Barnes bomb store as Renado stood before him.

"Its ok I mainly wanted to see how you and Luda were doing," Link said with his face buried in his hands. He was tired and didn't seem to have much sleep.

"Don't be discouraged my son. The best thing I can think of would be to journey to the Princess and seek her help. I'm sure Zelda should know something or at least someone of her court would," Renado stated whiling rest his hand on Link's shoulder.

"HEEEEEEYYYY MR. LINK!!!" a voice shouted from the north. It was the Postman.

"I have a letter for you from Princess Zelda…dun dun na naaaaa!" He exclaimed as he handed him the letter.

Link torn into the letter. He felt a sort of excitement fill his body as he begins to read it.

"_Dear Link,_

_I cannot begin to thank you enough for your bravery and courage in restoring Hyrule to its former self. I would like to inform you that everything is finally back to the way it was before we were drowned into twilight. Some things are missing though, friends of the sort. Good news though, I have a gift for you. Please, at your convenience, join me for dinner at the castle; we can talk of things that need speaking of._

_-Princess Zelda" _

Link quickly mounted Epona. "I'm glad everything is well here Renado. If you ever need anything just write, but I must go"

"Feel free to rest up here anytime Hero," Renado stated.

Link gave Renado a nod and headed northwest to Hyrule Castle.


End file.
